Coupable et Victime
by MrsSimply
Summary: Sasuke n'avait jamais imaginé que ce serait si dur à dire et Naruto, que ce serait si dur à entendre. ONESHOT


Bonjour/ Bonsoir tout le monde. Je me suis souvenue que j'avais demandé à Adralya de corriger ça, un drable écrit en écoutant "Mon coeur ne bat plus" de De Plamas (On excusera mes goûts musicaux si vous n'aimez pas). Ceci n'est pourtant pas une Song-fic ^^. Voilà pour vous faire patienter jusqu'au Narusasu day (faut se mettre au boulot d'ailleurs -_-'). Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Coupable et victime.**

* * *

La moto s'arrêta et Naruto desserra ses bras de la taille musclée de son petit ami avec lenteur. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure et il n'osait plus bouger, tentant de calmer ses tremblements et son anxiété. Un infime mouvement de son partenaire le décida à passer sa jambe par dessus l'engin. Il détourna immédiatement le regard, il ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas...

Ses mains tremblèrent alors qu'il retirait son casque, prenant une grande inspiration, ravalant les larmes qui menaçaient déjà de s'échapper du bord de ses yeux.

De son côté, Sasuke coupa le moteur et descendit à son tour de sa Suzuki. Il retira le casque d'un geste assuré qui masquait bien son trouble. Lentement, il s'appuya contre la moto, ne faisant pas assez confiance à ses jambes qu'il sentait trembler. Il avait les mains moites et son cœur battait encore plus vite qu'au premier jour. Étrangement, se déclarer à son ami qu'il croyait hétéro à l'époque semblait deux fois plus simple que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Sasuke baissa les yeux et Naruto l'imita, ça se passait de mots, finalement.

Et pourtant, il attendait le couperet. Il attendait d'entendre les mots qui aillaient confirmer que son été allait être pourri.

Sasuke releva la tête et la tourna sur le côté, ses mains jouant avec son casque. Son petit ami l'observa. Il l'aimait tellement, ses cheveux noirs soyeux remonté à l'arrière de son crâne, sa peau pâle, ses yeux de jais, ses lèvres fines et douces... Ses mains larges et chaudes qui l'avaient caressé pendant deux ans... Deux ans.

Ils avaient à peine seize ans à cette époque, tout avait commencé par des insultes, des coups, car ils ne savaient pas quoi faire face à cette tension qui les habitait. Puis, peu à peu, l'envie, le désir et le manque s'étaient déclarés. Naruto relevait la tête dès qu'il entendait le nom de Sasuke, il le cherchait des yeux et dès qu'il croisait son regard, un frisson le parcourrait. Sasuke, pour sa part, cherchait à attirer l'attention de Naruto par tous les moyens, il l'observait du coin de l'œil sans s'en rendre compte. Puis leurs imaginations respectives avaient commencé leur travail, imaginant des sorties à deux, des baisers passionnés, leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre... Les hormones avaient fait le reste.

Du coin de l'œil, l'ébène observa le premier garçon qu'il ait jamais aimé, sa peau caramel, ses cheveux blonds et légers qui volaient au vent. Ses yeux, comme deux portes ouvertes sur son âme. Ses jambes musclées, ses bras puissants... Tout, il avait tout aimé et encore aujourd'hui, il hésitait.

Mais ce soir avait été une révélation... Ce mec lui tournait autour depuis longtemps. Au début, il avait trouvé ça agaçant, puis amusant... Puis... Il avait commencé à se faire désirer, donnant de l'espoir à ce prétendant à l'insu de Naruto. Sasuke s'était d'abord senti très coupable, puis beaucoup moins et il s'était rendu compte qu'il commençait à se lasser de sa relation avec le blond... Et aujourd'hui, il voulait sa liberté, aller voir ailleurs, tenter autre chose... Son cœur ne battait plus pour Naruto.

«Vas-y, dis-le... Souffla Naruto après avoir longuement regardé le garçon qu'il aimait encore, ou plutôt l'homme, à présent?

Sasuke tourna la tête vers son... Futur ex et ouvrit la bouche.

- Dis-le... Répéta Naruto dont le cœur saignait déjà. Il avait vu le regard de Sasuke sur cet autre garçon et sa meilleur amie n'avait cessé de lui dire que l'ébène avait changé. Allez, arrache-moi le cœur, j'attends que ça, pensa-t-il en fixant son ami-amant dans les yeux.

- Je... Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'arrêter, déclara doucement Sasuke. Il avait joué la scène des milliers de fois dans sa tête et bien sûr, la réalité était encore différente.

- Tu crois? Répéta Naruto ironiquement. La colère, réaction naturelle de défense, montait en lui. Il avait espéré autre chose de la part de son amoureux, habituellement bien moins tendre. Il voulait une raison de le détester.

Sasuke fronça brièvement les sourcils, légèrement agacé: pourquoi Naruto ne se contentait pas d'accepter, d'aller pleurer ou quelque chose comme ça. Sauf que ce n'était pas le genre de son... ex, il le savait.

- Je ne vais pas te mentir plus longtemps, reprit l'ébène d'un ton beaucoup plus froid.

- Oui c'est vrai, t'as déjà perdu assez de temps avec moi... Deux ans.

Il le faisait exprès, le blond voulait l'énerver, Sasuke en était sûr et pourtant, il plongea droit dedans.

- Non, au début c'était bien, mais voilà, c'est comme ça: je ne t'aime plus.

Naruto le ressentit comme un coup de poignard dans la poitrine qui le transperça jusqu'à la colonne vertébrale. Il se retint à grand peine de porter sa main au niveau de son cœur, persuadé d'y trouver un énorme trou.

Sasuke détourna le regard. Il ne pouvait pas voir ça, pas toute cette douleur dans ces yeux qu'il avait l'habitude de voir heureux, rieurs, joueurs ou couverts du voile de la jouissance.

- Je suis désolé, lâcha-t-il sans trop savoir pourquoi.

- C'est ça... Souffla Naruto. T'es désolé... Et maintenant, tu vas faire quoi? Retourner avec ce mec?

Les poings de Sasuke se serrèrent. Pourquoi répliquait-il? Pourquoi il n'essayait pas plutôt de le récupérer? De le convaincre de rester, de le supplier de ne pas le laisser...

- Ne rends pas les choses plus compliquées.

Naruto le regarda d'un air choqué:

- Compliquées? Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de compliqué: tu me plaques là... Je... Excuse-moi de pas être enchanté par la situation. Je...

Il fixa le sol, à quoi bon... Il avait envie de vomir, de l'embrasser, de courir loin, très loin, de le supplier de le garder, de lui casser la gueule, tout ça en même temps. Il n'avait pas l'impression de rendre les choses compliquées justement, il était là, il acceptait, il avait le droit d'être un peu en colère, non?

- Tu aurais voulu quoi? Ma bénédiction pour aller enculer l'autre con? Cracha le blond. Il avait vraiment trop mal et quand il souffrait, la violence était son premier recours. Il n'arrivait pas à penser, ni même à respirer.

Sasuke lui jeta un regard noir mais ne dit rien. Étrangement, le scénario où il faisait l'amour à Naruto avant de l'abandonner lui vint en tête. Il avait envie de le faire, une dernière fois. Au lieu de cela, il tendit la main:

- Mon casque. Je vais en avoir besoin pour ramener l'autre chez moi... Ça va faire du bien de changer.» Conclu-t-il.

Le blond cligna des yeux, le regardant un instant pour pour s'assurer que c'était bien lui qui avait prononcé les paroles qu'il venait d'entendre et tendit le casque avec raideur. Dès qu'il l'eut en main, Sasuke lui tourna le dos, le rangea dans le coffre sous le siège et enfila son propre casque avant d'enfourcher sa moto. Et il démarra, laissant Naruto planté devant son perron.

Quand le véhicule disparut au coin de la rue, les jambes de Naruto s'affaissèrent, il avait du mal à respirer, sa gorge était serrée, ses yeux brûlaient, son estomac était retourné, sa tête tournait. Mon dieu, il n'avait jamais imaginé que ça ferait aussi mal, et plus la réalité s'incrustait dans sa conscience, moins il semblait l'accepter.

Au lieu de rentrer chez lui, il se mit à courir. Il traversa les petites rues de son enfance, passa en trombe devant l'école maternelle, dépassa le square, passa devant la maison de sa meilleure amie et continua jusqu'à la jetée. Tous ses endroits étaient si lourds de souvenirs heureux avec Sasuke mais son cerveau n'enregistrait rien d'autre que l'adrénaline. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir, il ne voulait pas comprendre, il ne voulait surtout pas réaliser.

Ses baskets dérapèrent sur les graviers qui bordaient la jetée et il trébucha, s'éraflant les genoux et roulant au bas de la digue. Il atterrit dans le sable, sur le dos. Naruto observa un instant le ciel aux couleurs roses et violettes sans rien dire. Son cœur battait toujours très vite, trop vite et la douleur revenait au galop.

Sasuke l'avait quitté...

Sasuke ne l'aimait plus...

Sasuke ne l'embrasserait plus jamais...

_Sasuke..._

Il se mit à hurler, les larmes se déversant soudainement le long de ses joues, tout son corps secoué de tremblements, les sanglots s'échappant à peine de sa gorge tellement celle-ci était serrée. Il avait juste envie de disparaître, la mort ne pouvait qu'être agréable face à ça... Il pleurait, pleurait...

_«Coupable et victime à la fois, mon cœur ne va plus battre pour toi...»_

Sasuke rentra dans son appartement, seul, et se laissa aller contre la porte avant de s'y laisser glisser. Il serra une main contre son cœur et se recroquevilla en position fœtale. Un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge et une larme coula le long de sa joue. Jamais, jamais il n'aurait pensé que se serait si dur.

_«Mon cœur ne bat plus, ne bat plus pour toi...»_

* * *

**Note finale**: A vous de voir s'ils vont se remettre ensemble ou pas...


End file.
